The invention is related to the field of graphical user interfaces in computers. In one particular application, the invention is related to the field of graphical user interfaces in applications such as online conferencing in which a presenter shares an application window or local desktop with other conference participants.
Today, in online meetings, a user interface for a presenter in an online conference can be confusing and awkward. The awkwardness and confusion is particularly noticeable in a common use case—when the presenter is sharing their full desktop. The fundamental problem is that the presenter user interface for the conferencing application resides on the same desktop that is being shared with the other participants. Consider the example where the presenter is showing a full-screen spreadsheet presentation. No matter where the presenter positions windows for incoming webcam views, for example, important parts of the presentation become visually blocked on the presenter's display. Options for the presenter include hiding the webcam windows behind the shared window, or perhaps moving the webcam windows to a second monitor if one is in use. The rest of the conference user interface, such as a control window, is also positioned over the spreadsheet window, so it is awkward for the presenter to interact with the user interface while presenting. As a result it becomes a stressful experience when interaction with the user interface is needed for conference control purposes, such as muting attendees, monitoring chat messages, etc.
Another significant problem found in current online meeting interface models is that there is strong division between the presenter who is sharing his or her screen and the other participants who are receiving that screen-sharing broadcast. The interface for presenters needs to balance showing incoming webcam views, controls, and other interface elements against the desktop that is being shared. The non-presenter interface needs to show incoming webcam views, controls, and the incoming desktop view shared by the presenter. Currently, switching roles from non-presenter to presenter may create user confusion, because the interface may automatically change to maximize visual space so that the local desktop can be seen.